


Psykologi og hekse

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [12]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Ikke rettet, Other, Therapy
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Emily er kommet tilbage fra Karnaca, og alting er blevet normalt igen. Men måske er normalt blevet ændret siden hun tog væk fra Dunwall, og måske kan hun ikke bare gå tilbage til det normale så nemt.





	Psykologi og hekse

Roserne fra Driscol, der stod i vasen på bordet, var lige så røde som indersiden af Emily’s jakke. Og ligesom hendes jakke, endte de i en kurv, og sendt langt væk fra hendes værelse. 

Lige siden episoden med Delilah, og alt det hun havde været igennem, havde hun ikke haft lyst til at kigge på nogle roser. Hver gang hun så dem, tog det hende tilbage til alle de forfærdelige ting, hun havde været udsat for. Hun huskede på hver gang heksene havde stået omkring i gaderne, og de havde skudt efter hundene, der løb omkring. 

Det virkede ikke som om de faktisk havde nogle allierede, og overhovedet ikke nogle venner. Alle de mennesker heksene snakkede med var enten også hekse, eller nogle højtstående personer de kunne bruge til noget. 

Emily havde hadet dem da hun var mindre, og hun brød sig ikke bedre om dem efter de havde låst hendes far inde i sten. Hver gang hun kiggede på dem havde hun kun set de røde roser på deres trøjer. Alt andet ved dem havde fået hende til at føle sig dårligt tilpas, så det var det sikre valg, at kigge på blomsterne i stedet. 

Men efter det hele var ovre, efter heksene havde forladt Dunwall Tower, og efter Corvo igen var blevet okay, så kiggede hun stadig på roserne og tænkte på heksene. 

Det var ikke noget hun gjorde bevidst. Der var ikke nogen lille stemme i hende hjerne, der mindede hende om at skulle tænke på heksene, hver gang hendes øjne så nogle roser. Det var bare som om hendes basiske instinkt, der havde været lavet om i den korte tid hun havde levet i frygt for alle. 

Når hun havde set nogle roser, hvilket betød hekse, skulle hun komme langt væk derfra, og håbe på at de ikke havde lagt mærke til hende. Nu, når hun så roser, betød det at Wyman havde sent hende en buket blomster, men hendes hjerne fik hende stadig til at ville komme langt væk derfra. 

Dengang hun var et barn, og hun var blevet taget væk fra hendes hjem, havde folk fortalt hende at hun skulle snakke med en ekspert. Det havde mest været Anton Sokolov, der havde fået hende til at rent faktisk gå til de aftaler han havde lavet til hende. 

Det havde ikke været spændende, ikke engang noget hun kunne bruge til noget, men hun blev alligevel ved med at tage derhen, uge efter uge. Første gang havde hun troet på at det måske ville kunne hjælpe hende med noget, men efter hun havde snakket med hende i lidt tid, gik det op for hende at hun aldrig ville kunne forstå det. 

Psykologen, eller doktoren, som hun ville kaldes, havde kun snakket med de riges børn, med store problemer som et æg i deres morgenmad, der ikke var kogt som de ville have det. Doktoren havde ingen ide om havd hun havde været igennem, og det indså Emily tidligt, så efter noget tid fandt hun ud af hvad det rigtige var at sige, og så bare lade doktoren snakke resten af tiden. 

Det hun ville sige, hvis hun stadig havde gået til hendes aftaler, var at Emily havde en form af trauma. Hun ville sige at Emily skulle snakke med nogen om hvad hun gik igennem, og at hun skulle tage nogle dybe indåndinger hver gang hun følte en trang til at stikke af fra noget. Alle de metoder var fuldstændig ligegyldige hvis hun ikke engang kunne holde en normal samtale uden at gå ud af rummet hvis de nævnte noget, der fik hende til at huske på Karnaca. 

Hvis hun virkelig var så ødelagt, kunne det ikke bare være ligegyldigt om hun stadig var i Dunwall. Eller om hun stadig var i verdenen. Hvis hun ville kunne hun besøge den sort-øjede gud, der havde givet hende mærket på hendes hånd. 

Hun kunne også besøge Wyman, hvor end de var lige nu, og fortælle dem om alt, der var sket for hende siden de sidst havde snakke. Måske var det det hun ville gøre? Der var trods alt et skib i havnen, der skulle nordpå, så det kunne være hun ville tage det.

Man kan aldrig vide hvad man vil gør for at komme væk fra alting. Så længe hun ikke kastede sig i afgrunden, uanset hvor meget hun havde lyst til det, så gik det nok alt sammen fint.


End file.
